Fushigi no Ai
by hallow777
Summary: Well its not like she doubted they would be together again, after all he did say that he would come back for her even if he was dead. Though at the time she didn't think he meant it literally.


_**AN: I normally can't stand to read sad stories I would much rather read/write something happy and maybe even totally random, but this idea popped up in my head and it won't leave me alone so I have to write it I hope that you will enjoy my first ever sad fan fiction. This is a one-shot for right now I might later on write out a whole story for it but probably not. If you like the idea and want to continue it please do I would be happy to read it, but let me know if you do ok? Now on with the story. sniffle**_

**I don't own Detective Conan**

_Drunken Shouts of "Yoko-chan" could be heard through out the office and apartment of one Mouri Kogoro as he sat behind his desk watching the tv surrounded by many cans of beer this is where he has been all day. The only thing that could keep him away from the tv was the smell of dinner coming from the kitchen. Hearing the sounds of plates being laid out on the table he rushed up stairs stumbling and cursing all the way. When he finally made it to the table he quickly started shoveling the food into his mouth so he could get back to his precious "Yoko-chan" quicker. While eating he looks around the table to see his daughter, Ran Mouri, sitting and eating quietly to one side of the table. Being the (not) so brilliant detective that he was it took him 5 minutes to notice that something was missing._

"_Oi! Ran wheresh the braat?" He asked, slurring his words together._

"_Do you not pay attention to anything that is happening around you dad? Conan told us this morning that he was going to be spending the night over at the professors tonight."_

"_Heh, good riddensh then maybe he shoud stay osher there." Kogoro slurs before going back to inhaling his dinner._

"_Don't you think you have had a bit to much to drink dad?" She asks seeing as it looks like he is going to pass out any minute now. "No Way! Gotts a Yoko speshial on tonight gotta wash it." "Whatever you say dad, I am going to bed early I am not feeling to well just put your dishes in the sink I will deal with them in the morning." Ran said getting up and carrying her dishes of barely eaten food into the kitchen. Hearing a thud from behind her she turned around to see Kogoro passed out with his head in his plate. Knowing that he would be mad when he wakes up she took off up the stairs to take a bath and lay down hoping that she would get to feeling better soon. Just as she laid down getting ready to drift off to sleep her cell phone rang._

"_Hello?" Ran asked tiredly._

"_Hey Ran-chan, its Kazuha sorry I know its late but that ahou Heiji has disappeared just leaving a note on his bed saying 'Don't look for me I will come back when I can' and he had been muttering to himself all yesterday about 'Kudo this and Kudo that' so I thought maybe you had seen him?"_

"_Sorry Kazuha-chan I haven't seen or heard from Hattori-kun or Shinichi in a while but I will let you know if I see him ok?"_

"_Thanks Ran-chan um are you ok? You sound kind of tired?"_

"_I am ok I just feel kind of strange I don't really feel sick but just really tired I guess."_

"_Oh I am sorry I guess I should let you get to sleep then sorry for bothering you."_

"_Its ok you aren't a bother but I should get some sleep now Sayonara Kazuha-chan"_

"… _See you later Ran-chan" _

_As soon as they hung up Ran feel asleep thinking about what to make for breakfast in the morning._

_**Mean while some where else….**_

_Gunshots rang out everywhere as white clashed against black, light against the dark, justice against crime inside of a large building in the Tottori (sp?) area of Japan. Left and right people were falling from being hit by bullets. After many hours of playing cat and mouse it soon became nothing more than a large ruthless and bloody battle between the two sides. Many hours after dawn it was clear that the Dark would be over come by the Light but only at a great price that was not realized until later when all of the criminals had been arrested and put in high security prisons. Hattori Heiji was one of the many helping to secure the criminals after being bandaged up of course. He had many cuts and bruises on his body, a sprained wrist, and probably more than just a few broken ribs but nothing to serious. He turned around slowly as something caught his eye in the woods next to the building they had just fought in. The color drained out of his face and despair and rage filled him to the brim as he moved closer and confirmed his suspicions._

_**Dawn. Mouri Detective Agency….**_

_Ran was jerked awake as a loud bang was heard from the kitchen. Being a detective's daughter as she was, she immediately thought something was horribly wrong. Running down the stairs and into the kitchen she saw a red liquid all over the floor. Seeing what looked like her fathers hand sticking out from behind the counter she ran over with tears streaming down her face. What she saw behind the counter filled her with anger. Mouri Kogoro was laying on the ground hugging a ketchup bottle and mumbling "yoko" over and over. Ran swiftly planted her foot in his face to wake him up. After yelling at each other for a few minutes Ran made him clean the Kitchen up and to make breakfast for himself and told him that she was going back to bed because she still didn't feel good. Kogoro gave her a worried look as she walked back up to her room then he turned and began cleaning up the kitchen knowing that if he didn't have it cleaned soon she would most likely test out her excellent karate skills on him… again._

_A few hours later found Kogoro sitting in front of the tv with a beer in one hand relaxing after having cleaned up the whole kitchen. Hearing some familiar voices drifting up from the street through the open window he headed down stairs to open the door when it burst open and Ran's friends Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha rushed in followed by Ran's other friend Suzuki Sonoko._

"_Oi what in the world happened to you? Did you go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong again?" Kogoro asked as he noticed all the bandages on Hattori and the worried looks Kazuha was giving him. He also noticed that both girls eyes were red from crying and that Sonoko was being unusually quiet normally he couldn't get that girl to shut up._

"_It is a very long story but I am sure that I will end up explaining soon but not right now there is something more important where's Nee-chan?" Heiji asked looking around for Ran but not seeing her anywhere._

"_She is up stairs in her room." Kogoro replied while walking back to sit down at his desk again. "Ok then I will go-" Heiji started to say before Kazuha grabbed his arm and shook her head at him. "No…I will tell her…" She said turning around and looked at Sonoko who nodded and they headed up the stairs towards Ran's room together._

_Heiji walked over and collapsed on one of the couches. When Kogoro just started at him, silently asking what in the world was going on, Heiji took out a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to him. "What's this?" He asked as he started to unfold it._

"_Death Certificate" Heiji replied softly._

"_What? Whose is…" He started to say but stopped when he looked down and read on the paper._

_**Name: **__**Kudo Shinichi**_

_**Time Of Death: **__**9:00 am**_

_He continued on to read that he had died this morning from multiple gunshot wounds in the chest. "Wha..but..how? Why? That idiotic stupid big hea-" He was cut off from his rather interesting description as Kazuha and Sonoko ran into the room and skidded to a stop. Tears were running down both of their faces as Sonoko just collapsed by the door. Kazuha ran over to Heiji and practically collapsed on him shaking with tears and trying to talk._

"_She…sniff…she…is…sniff… Ran is…he Oh god!" Kazuha mumbled to herself with Heiji barely understood any of it. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her while asking "What about Nee-chan? Is there something wrong… you have to tell me 'Zuha" She nodded and he pushed her onto the couch and stood up looking at Kogoro he nodded and they went up the stairs with Kogoro practically knocking down anything in the way to make sure she was alright._

_When he got to the door way of her room Kogoro let out a sigh of relief when he saw her sleeping on her bed. 'Then why in the world was that girl making such a fuss?' he thought to himself but then he noticed the strange way she was laying. Hattori had made it into the room by this time and was moving closer to the bed intending to wake up her up when he noticed the way she was laying as well. She was clad in her pajamas laying flat on her back with her head on the pillow and her hair was spread out around her with the blankets under her. A soft smile was on her lips. Her hands were right below her chest folded around the picture of her and Shinichi that was always on her desk. Both of them realized something was horribly wrong at the same time they both reached out to touch her to wake her up. When their hands came in contact with her skin they both flinched for her skin was ice cold. Kogoro stood very still for a moment before dropping to his knees beside her, Tears falling down his face. Heiji was shocked to find tears running down his face as well he took his cell phone out of his pocket and called Inspector Megure._

_A little while later Inspector Megure arrived and Heiji told them to go up stairs. He then moved to sit beside Kazuha and she leaned against him and he hugged her tight. Sonoko was still sitting by the door it seemed the poor girl was in shock. Soon Kogoro came down the stairs after being ordered to leave the room so the doctor could work. _

"_I bet those people that killed that brat are the ones that killed her to." He said angrily._

"_All of those people are behind bars now it is possible that one might have gotten away in the confusion though Damn it! First Kudo and now Nee-chan I swear I will find out who did it!" Heiji swore to himself._

_The Doctor and Megure came down along with the rest of the team that came to investigate but most of them went out the door and back to the police station. When Kogoro saw Megure he immediately demanded to know how she was killed and where the murderer was. Heiji asked the same of the doctor. The doctor and Megure looked at each other for a moment then turned back to the two males waiting for answers._

"_Mouri-san Hattori-kun…. There is no murderer."_

_Kazuha and Sonoko looked wide-eyed up at the inspector while Heiji was going over the possibilities in his head. Kogoro on the other hand started yelling and cursing at the inspector but Heiji interrupted them to ask what time she died. _

"_I can't be exactly sure but I think that she died around 9:00 am this morning." _

"_And let me guess since you say there wasn't a killer there wasn't any poison or anything to kill her was there? She died of natural causes?" Heiji asked and every one except the doctor and inspector looked at him like he had grown a second head._

"_Yes that is right, that's what puzzles me there is no cause of death that I can see she shows no signs of poisoning, and there are no fatal wounds on her body, she does not show signs of having been suffocated. She was even smiling when she died. And the way that her arms were folded it just looks as if she just laid down and died." The doctor replied shocked that Heiji knew that._

"_But why?" all but Heiji asked. "Its simple" he replied and held up the piece of paper Kogoro had dropped when they rushed out of the room earlier._

_Kazuha was the first to realize what he meant._

"_No way… its not possible Heiji! She couldn't have known could she?"_

"_I don't know but that seems to be the only reasonable explanation I can think of. They had a very strong bond 'Zuha."_

_**A few days later….**_

_After all the family members had been contacted plans for burial were made. Both families agreed that they should be buried together under a big sakura tree that they loved to play in as children. When the funeral was held hundreds of people came to pay their respects. Both of them had made many friends over the years. It was very nice as nice as a funeral can be anyway. Kogoro and Eri put aside there differences and didn't fight at all during the funeral and even Kaitou KID made an appearance and made the tree that they were to be buried under bloom beautifully before he was chased off by the police. They were gone from this world but they would both forever live in people's hearts and memories. No one was going to forget them anytime soon. Especially when out of know where someone asked Kogoro "Hey where's that little boy that was always with you?" 'Oh boy this is going to be fun. No ones ever going to forget them now' Heiji thought as he prepared himself for the long explanation and the yelling that Kogoro and many other people were sure to do._

_**9:00 am. A few days ago….**_

'_Ugh why in the world am I feeling like this?' Ran thought to herself as she tossed and turned in bed trying to get to sleep so that maybe she could get rid of this strange feeling inside of her. Finally giving up on sleep she grabbed the picture of her and Shinichi off her desk and held it close to her heart then she decided to just stare at the wall. It wasn't very long until she had the feeling someone was watching her. Turning over slowly she was shocked to see Shinichi standing next to the window looking at her. Jumping out of bed she ran over to him asking him lots of questions all at once but instead of answering her he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. As he pulled away from her she realized that his body was slightly transparent, why she didn't notice that until now she would never know. She should have been scared out of her mind but strangely she was as calm as ever. Shinichi took a step towards the window getting more transparent each step he took. "Wait!" She cried out rushing towards him. He turned towards her with one eyebrow raised in question. "Wait for me.." She said softly turning around and laying back down on the bed. Squeezing the poor picture tightly she whispered. "Wait for me…Shinichi." With that last word the her breath left her body and her grip on the picture loosened a bit. A transparent orb could be seen rising out of her body slowly taking shape until it looked like Ran. She floated softly over to Shinichi and took his hands in hers and raising her head up slightly to kiss him once again. Turning towards the window she asked. "Shall we go Shinichi? Or should I say Conan?" He looked down at her shocked and then laughed nervously. "And just when were you going to tell me about this?" "Er well you see…" Their voices faded as did their transparent bodies. They were happy they were finally together again. Well its not like she doubted they would be together again, after all he did say that he would come back for her even if he was dead._

_Owari (the end)_

_**AN: Sniffle oh man I don't like sad stuff! I can't believe I just wrote something sad. And please don't hate me because I killed them. I can't believe I killed them myself. Anyway I hope you liked it and regarding the ending yes he did say that I think it was in episode 192 I think I don't remember which manga chapter it is though sorry.**_


End file.
